This invention relates to the field of hair accessory organizers, and specifically relates to a device for storing, displaying, and organizing hair accessories, preferably having a plurality of storage compartments, a central hollow member that solely supports a removable top, and preferably removably lockable pillars. Optionally, a music player or a motor are provided so that the device rotates and plays music.
Hair accessories are used for grooming, styling, and generally giving a person""s hair a more attractive appearance. Common hair accessories include barrettes, clamps, scrunchies, combs, various pins, and elastic bands. It is not unusual to find large quantities of these hair accessories on a female""s dresser or bathroom counter. Although fashion conscious women in particular have historically been the largest purchasers and users of hair accessories, it is now common to find younger women, including teenagers and children, purchasing and using numerous and various hair accessories. There are males who use hair accessories as well, but probably not as commonly as females. This does not, however, prevent a male from using the present invention, should he so desire.
Hair accessories, such as scrunchies and decorative hair clips in particular, have become popular among females, especially teenage and young girls. Storage and organization of hair accessories, especially large quantities of them, presents a problem to most wearers. Usually, hair accessories are not organized at all, thereby cluttering valuable dresser, counter, and drawer space. More commonly, hair accessories are collectively stored in a box, which makes finding a particular hair accessory difficult. Many hair accessories contain decorative elements, and these decorative elements may be difficult to see if hair accessories are not stored in an organized manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for the storage, display, and organization of a wide variety of hair accessories.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for the storage, display, and organization of a wide variety of hair accessories that will appeal to young children, especially female children.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device that allows easy placement in, and removal from, storage of a wide variety of hair accessories.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device for the storage, display, and organization of a wide variety of hair accessories that is inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects are achieved by a device having a base, a top plate preferably rotatably mounted on the base, a removable top preferably solely supported above the base by a hollow member substantially centrally mounted on the top plate, and a plurality of pillars that are spaced apart from each other and each of the pillars being mounted on the top plate, so that a wide variety of hair accessories may be stored, displayed, and organized in the hollow member and on the pillars. Additionally, there may be a plunger located within the hollow member, whereby the plunger can be withdrawn out of the hollow member and extract accessories that have been placed in the hollow member. A plurality of storage compartments where other hair accessories may be stored may also be provided. The top plate can be manually rotated to provide easy accessibility to hair accessories that have been placed on the pillars and in or on the hollow member, which is preferably a tube. Optionally, a motor can be drivingly attached to either the top plate or the base such that the motor rotates the top plate. The device may be optionally fitted with a music player to play pre-recorded music when the top plate rotates.